Push Rewind
by randomgirl40
Summary: Arthur goes to see his old friend in concert... human AU, USUK, Famous!Alfred, Songfic


AU fic, USUK. Famous!America. Kinda sorta song-fic. Song used/adapted (kinda) is Remember when (push rewind) by Chris Wallace.

Arthur made his way through the crowd towards his seat at the concert. Alfred's concert. 'I wonder if Alfred still remembers me...' the Brit thought, but he quickly shook the idea out of his head. Why would Alfred, an international karaoke music idol, remember him, a nobody who went to high school with him?

"Okay! This next song is for an... Old friend... Hope you're watching Iggy!" The blue eyed singer, Alfred, shouted from the stage. Arthur immediately looked up upon hearing his nickname. 'He does remember...' he smiled slightly to himself.

There was a sort of warp-like sound, it was one of Arthur's favourite songs! Well, before he went through that punk phase... Alfred started singing as the music started.

"I'm sitting with an empty glass, and a broken heart,

Thinking to myself what have I done? (Cue squealing fangirls)

'Cause when my future got bright, we started losing light,

And I couldn't see that you were the one...

So can we, push, push, push rewind?

Go, go back in time?

To when we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,

Take, take, take me back?! I wanna go back!

Back to what we had!"

The squealing of Alfred's many fangirls prevented Arthur from hearing the song, so he got up from his seat, pushing towards the front.

"-en we, started this mess?!

My heart was beating outta my chest!

Remember when we, stole your bro's car?

I think Matt maybe mentally scarred!

When we were flying so high!

Yeah, partners in crime!

So why'd we ever say 'goodbye'?

Remember when we, when we?

Had it all? Do you remember when?"

Arthur finally made to the front of the crowd, but Alfred was all the way at the other end of the stage. The large-eyebrowed male cursed under his breath.

"Bet I'm no longer the only one,

Running 'cross your mind,

Guess I just wanted you to know, (Alfred shrugged)

Oh, from your no-good cooking skills, to forcing me to pay the bills,

What kinda gentleman does that?! Kidding Artie!

So can we, push, push, push rewind?

Go, go back in time?" Alfred was standing a few metres away from him on the stage.

Suddenly something overcame Arthur, and he yelled out.

"ALFRED YOU SODDING GIT!" He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, but Alfred had already stopped singing.

People standing near the blond were eyeing him suspiciously, there were mostly teenage girls in the audience, what was a twenty-three year old British man in a sweater vest doing at the concert?

oOo

"Arthur?" Alfred questioned, through the microphone. "Arthur?! ARTIE?!" His sky blue eyes scanning the audience for light blond hair, caterpillar-like eyebrows, emerald-green eyes and that ever present scowl.

"Over here! Over here!" Came a yell from the crowd, but it wasn't Arthur's. More of the fangirls joined in with the shouting, some pointing towards the front of the audience with foam fingers. The American followed the fingers to see just what he'd been looking for.

Blue met green, and the world seemed to freeze around them. Alfred jumped off the stage, walking to where his British friend was standing. The other blond seemed to be frozen to the spot, with a scowl on his face, but his eyes were smiling.

As Alfred got closer to Arthur, a spotlight shone on the duo. The American looked back to see Eduard, the lightings manager, giving him a thumbs up.

oOo

Arthur stepped forward, so that there was only a centimetre between him and Alfred. The Brit flung his arms around the taller's neck, hiding his face there. Arthur could feel Alfred's muscular arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer. He could also feel warm air breathing into his ear, along with a coherent mutter, that made him feel safer than he had been for five years.

"Arthur... I-" Alfred began to speak.

"Shh." The Englishman silenced him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to hold me like this again..."

"Do you remember when..." Alfred hummed into his friend's ear.

Arthur moved his head from Alfred's neck, pecking him lightly on the cheek, causing most of the audience to 'Awwww!' The rest of them looked disgusted, but the couple didn't give a flying-mint-bunny's-left-armpit about them.

"I missed you," they whispered at the same time, causing each other to blush.

"Well, you bloody better have! Five years and not a single call or text!" Arthur joked, crossing his arms.

"Whoa Iggy, I didn't know that you were the clingy type! Remind me not to tell you about my various girlfriends and one night stands!" Alfred laughed back.

"Shut up you buggering bastard..."

oOo

"Push, push, push rewind,

Go, go back in time,

When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine..."

El fin


End file.
